The Darkness Assassin
by Wolf-Demon-Slayer
Summary: Hey. Please read. :


**The Darkness Assassin**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that deals with the anime._

**Chapter One:**

**New Arrival! A Teacher With Skill To Spare!**

_I can't die here. I have to live. I need to warn them. I have to. _thought a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village as he continued from the Hidden Sand Village.

"What's wrong? Scared?" said a ninja as he took out more kunai knives.

"As if." replied a tall ninja with silver hair that came down to his shoulders. He was wearing a Jounin-type uniform that was cut up due to his opponent.

"Then attack me you damn fool. You have only ran. Why do you keep running?" replied a ninja that stood a head shorter and who had the same outfit, except it wasn't cut up.

"I don't have any intension of telling you." replied the Hidden Leaf ninja.

"Well then… tell me your name." said the Hidden Sand ninja.

"My name is Sakutarou." said Hidden Leaf ninja, "What about yours?"

"My name is Gyousei. Where are you heading Sakutarou?" asked the Hidden Sand ninja.

"Can't you guess? I'm heading back to my village. I have important news to give my people." said Sakutarou.

"You're only a Jounin. How can you have people?" asked Gyousei as he stared at Sakutarou.

"I don't live in Konoha." said Sakutarou.

"Yeah. I think you're lying Sakutarou. I will let you live though," said Gyousei as he put away the kunai knives and stared at him, "But don't think ill of me. I will kill you if you tell any village about me. You got that?"

"Loud and clear. I just have one thing to tell you." said Sakutarou as he turned away, "I am not from Konoha or the Fire Country. I am from no country. I am a ninja that needs a home."

"Well, so you're the one. You're the one that wants to kill Itachi and the other missing ninjas. Am I right?" asked Gyousei when he appeared in front of Sakutarou.

"No. I want to kill any ninja that I consider pathetic and that gets in my way, to kill Itachi and the other missing ninjas is the last thing on my mind." replied Sakutarou as he walked around Gyousei.

"Why are you not going after the missing ninjas? You can get tons of rewards." said Gyousei with a shocked look on his face.

"I don't care. I don't dislike Itachi. He happens to be a close friend of mine. He just had a small disagreement with the members of his clan." replied Sakutarou as he smirked.

"What! You mean to tell me that Itachi is a friend of yours!" said Gyousei as he fell backwards.

"Yes I am a friend of Sakutarou. He happens to be helping me." said Itachi as he took out a kunai and aimed it at Gyousei.

"What the hell!" said Gyousei as Itachi threw the kunai and killed him.

"Good timing Itachi. I thought I was dead." said Sakutarou as he took the kunai out of Gyousei's back and then gave it to Itachi.

"You would have been. Now down to business. Do you know why I wanted you to come here?" asked Itachi as he looked at Sakutarou.

"Not really. When Hoshigaki found me, all he said was to go to the Fire Country and find you." answered Sakutarou.

"Well, if I am correct, you are not a Jounin like you told him. You are a Chuunin. Am I correct?" asked Itachi as he took a close look at Sakutarou.

"Yes you are. But I am a strong Chuunin." said Sakutarou.

"Then why did you almost get killed?" asked Itachi as he started toward Sakutarou.

"I don't know. I guess that I wasn't paying attention. I was nervous about meeting you." said Sakutarou.

"I can't blame you. I am very strong. Plus I could have decided to kill you. But anyway, I want you to go to Konoha and keep an eye on someone." said Itachi when he stopped moving towards Sakutarou.

"Let me guess, you want me to keep an eye on your brother Sasuke and his little friends." smirked Sakutarou.

"Yes. I want you to tell me how much my brother improves. Do you understand me?" said Itachi.

"If you mean that you want me to teach him, then yes I do understand you." said Sakutarou as he walked away.

"You better. Because if you don't, I will kill you." threatened Itachi.

"I do Itachi." said Sakutarou as he hopped through trees. _Damn him. I got to keep an eye on his brother when I want to kill someone else. Why do I have to keep an eye on his brother, Sakura, and Naruto? I don't want them in my way._

Sakutarou kept hopping through trees until he came to the entrance to Konoha. He stared in awe as he leaped over the gates. When he hit the ground, he ran into a girl ninja.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." apologized Sakutarou when he saw the girl.

"It's ok. What's your name? I haven't seen you before." said the girl when she saw him.

"My name is Sakutarou. How about you? What's your name?" asked Sakutarou as he stared at the girl.

"My name is Ino. Good to meet you." said Ino as she turned away.

"Where are you off to?" asked Sakutarou.

"I'm off to find a guy named Sasuke. I'll introduce you to him. He is so sweet." said Ino as she blushed at Sasuke's name.

"You must love him." said Sakutarou. _Good. I can get Itachi's command done with._

"I…well…I…" said Ino nervously.

"You do. Don't try saying that you don't." said Sakutarou when he saw Ino's reaction.

"I won't." said Ino as she lead Sakutarou to where Sasuke was going to be.

"Who is Sasuke going to be with?" asked Sakutarou as he walked along by Ino.

"A idiot named Naruto and a stupid girl named Sakura. I don't get why I wasn't with Sasuke." said Ino while looking at a shop.

"I take it that they are in there." said Sakutarou.

"Yeah. I don't just want to enter though. Sakura and I don't really get along." said Ino as she looked through a window at Sakura.

"I wonder why." said Sakutarou as he entered the shop and saw Kakashi and the rest.

"Hey Sakutarou. What took you so long?" asked Kakashi when he saw him.

"I had a run in with someone. Plus I had a little bit of a fight." said Sakutarou as he looked at Kakashi.

"Well, as long as you're alright. I want you to meet my students, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. These are the ones I want you to help me train." said Kakashi.

"But Kakashi-sensei, you're our teacher. Not him." said Sakura when she saw Sakutarou.

"Yes Sakura, I know. But for a Chuunin, Sakutarou knows every move that is learnable. He may not have the Sharingan, but he does know his stuff." said Kakashi as he looked at Sakura.

"He probably can't even beat me!" shouted Naruto in his cocky tone.

"Let's test that theory Naruto." stated Sakutarou when he saw him.

"OK! I'll win! Believe it!" said Naruto as he got up.

Kakashi lead the group and Sakutarou to a clearing after Sakutarou got a new outfit on. Ino followed along as well. When they got to the clearing Naruto charged forward at Sakutarou.

"Do you expect me to be hurt by an obvious attack?" asked Sakutarou as he knocked Naruto away with his arm.

"Damn you!" yelled Naruto as he threw shurikens at Sakutarou who easily dodged them.

"You need training Naruto. You don't know how pathetic I think you are." said Sakutarou as he started to perform seals.

""WHY YOU! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" yelled Naruto as clones of him appeared all around Sakutarou.

"A rookie move. FIRE RELEASE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" yelled Sakutarou as he shot fireballs at all of the Naruto clones.

"Wow. I never thought that he was so good." said Ino as she watched.

"Yeah. I never saw a Chuunin fight like that before." said Sakura as she kept an eye on Ino and Sasuke along with the fight.

_There's something different about him. _thought Sasuke _He doesn't seem to be trying too hard to beat Naruto at all. It's like he's examining Naruto._

"Damn you! How come you aren't even hitting me?" asked Naruto as he kept attacking Sakutarou.

"I'm going to," said Sakutarou as he vanished and kicked Naruto into the air, "you just need to brace yourself or die."

"What do you mean die?" said Naruto after he hit the ground.

"I mean this!" yelled Sakutarou as he threw shurikens and kunai knives at Naruto from all directions.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Naruto as he was struck by the weapons.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh no!" yelled Ino.

_I hope he wasn't hurt too bad. _thought Sasuke.

_I thought he said that he wasn't going to use weapons. _thought Kakashi when he saw Naruto get hit.

_Damn it! I wasn't supposed to get hit! _thought Naruto as he was cut by kunai knives and a few shurikens.

"I told you Naruto. I am better than you think. I saw through your shadow clone and got you." stated Sakutarou as Naruto got up with cuts all over him.

"How the hell did he see through that!" asked Sakura.

"He saw Naruto hiding in a tree over there." said Sasuke as he pointed at a tree.

"I never saw him." said Ino while following Sasuke's finger.

"I know. Kakashi-sensei was looking in the same direction as Sakutarou was." said Sasuke looking at Kakashi.

"Good job Sasuke. You kept your eye on more than the fight. Like I told Naruto a few times, A ninja needs to think beyond the norm. I asked Sakutarou to help me teach you the benefits of training by the ninja's code." explained Kakashi as he looked at Sakutarou and Naruto.

"What would the benefits be? And how was that thinking beyond the norm?" asked Sasuke as he took a look at Kakashi.

"The benefits are that Sakutarou can copy a move without the Sharingan. He can also do the same things as your brother. The reason why I thought that what you did was thinking beyond the norm was because instead of keeping your eye on the fight in front of you, you kept an eye on the other people near it." explained Kakashi as he looked at Sasuke.

"Makes sense Kakashi. I have proven my skills against a lot of people." said Sakutarou as he gathered all of his kunai knives and shurikens.

"Who did you prove your skills against?" asked Naruto.

"I proved my skill against Itachi once. I didn't kill him though." said Sakutarou as he stared at Naruto, who was wide-eyed.

Meanwhile, deep in the Hidden Sand Village, two ninjas were trying to figure out what happened to their friend.

"Where the hell is Gyousei?" asked a ninja that had black, spiky hair and was wearing a ANBU ninja outfit.

"I don't know where your damn brother is. I just don't get why you sent him to find a stupid Chuunin." said another ninja that had blue spiked hair and the same outfit.

"Well, I'm going to kill him either way you look at it. I will kill Sakutarou!" yelled the Hidden Sand ninja as he left the village in search of Sakutarou.

_Author's note: This is my second Naruto story. I am accepting flames. And if you have questions, send me an e-mail._


End file.
